Tyreese Williams
(formerly), Rick Grimes, Carol Peletier |enemies = Walkers, |size = 270 |type of hero = Lawful Good;Category:Lawful Good SupporterCategory:Supporters }} TV Series= Tyreese Williams, nicknamed Ty by many of his companions, was a main character and survivor of the outbreak in 's . He served as a supporting protagonist during and one of the main protagonists from to . He is the older brother of Sasha and was also the leader of a small group of survivors. He became one of the first newcomers at the prison.During his time at the prison, he formed a relationship with fellow Woodbury survivor, Karen. After Karen's death and the downfall of the prison, he became the primary caretaker of Judith Grimes and also Lizzie and Mika Samuels temporarily. A strong yet compassionate individual, Tyreese struggles with his own morality while still managing to protect his group, often trying to prevent any bloodshed. His favored weapon is a hammer. Appearances Gallery tyreeses3.jpg|Tyreese as he appears in Season 3. The-walking-dead-tyreese.jpg|Tyreese as he appears in Season 4. Trivia *In the list of action figures expected to be released, Tyreese's last name is mentioned to be "Williams". *Tyreese may be left handed or cross dominant, as he is shown aiming with his left eye and left hand throughout the series, but wields his trademark hammer in his right hand. *Tyreese is the first main character to die during a mid-season premiere, the second being Jessie Anderson and the third being Carl Grimes. Comparison to Comic Counterpart *In the Comic Series, Tyreese was killed in the volume "Made To Suffer", whereas in the TV Series he is introduced in the episode of the same name. *In the Comic Series, Tyreese was first seen travelling with his daughter Julie and her boyfriend Chris. Allen, Donna, and Ben (including the TV Series-omitted Billy) were a part of Rick's group prior to them meeting. *Tyreese's prefered weapon is a hammer in both TV and Comic Series. *Tyreese has outlived many characters that his comic counterpart did not. External links _(TV_Series)| |walkingdead|Walking Dead}} |-| Comic Series= Tyreese is a main character first encountered in Issue 7 of ' . He is a prominent member of the survivors, and is additionally a central character within the series. Following the death of Shane, he fills the role of Rick's right-hand man. He is portrayed as a strong and charismatic survivor who often acts as a leader. When the group decides that the pressure of leading was too much for Rick alone, Tyreese became a member of the new committee along with Rick, Hershel and Dale and later a strong ally and good friend to Rick. Characteristics and Role Tyreese was a central figure within the survivor group. Shortly after his introduction, it was clear his traits and skills were on par with Rick. He was a physically strong, able-bodied man, able to hold his own against any zombie threats that the group encountered. His strength with his hammer and his stamina was recognized, and Rick often specifically requested his assistance in clearing out the undead. He was also a friendly, approachable man, genuinely caring about the well-being of the entire group, and he actively volunteered to help and defend them. He was shown as a stern but loving father, caring deeply for Julie's safety and wary of Chris's irresponsibility. Although his weaknesses weren't as exposed as other characters, they were highlighted. While travelling on the road, he was revealed as a terrible shot with any firearm, which Andrea often mocked him for. He focused instead on being primarily a melee fighter. He also had trouble controlling his emotions, such as when he killed Chris, after he killed the undead Julie, despite Chris's actions clearly saving Tyreese's life. Another instance was when Rick later confronted him about Carol and he engaged in a bloody brawl with the former. He showed the most emotional vulnerability when tempted with the sexual advances of Michonne; this resulted in the first major conflict against Rick that affected the entire survivor group and their opinions. His tragic death clearly had a significant impact on the survivors; not just emotionally, but practically. As Tyreese often took the initiative as a secondary leader and was one of the more physically strong defenders, the remaining members of the group who survived the attack of The Governor had more difficulty adapting to the dangers and obstacles when back on the road. It was only with the introduction of Abraham Ford that someone filled the power void Tyreese's death created. His role as a strong defender of the group and generally righteous man has had an lasting impression. Glenn is seen much later in the Alexandria Safe-Zone re-telling the story of Tyreese's miraculous survival in The Prison gym to the community locals, and admiration and respect is evident in his reminiscing. Much later after the destruction of the prison, Michonne sadly refers back to Tyreese when confiding in Rick about her loneliness, signifying he had more a lasting emotional impact upon the detached Michonne than she had previously led her fellow survivors to believe. Appearances Trivia *Tyreese is afraid of the dark, suffering from achluophobia. *Tyreese is terrible at using firearms, and always prefers his signature hammer. **He is featured in the Tyreese Special, which reveals the origin of his hammer. *In The Fall of the Governor, Tyreese is revealed to be somewhat religious. *Tyreese is one of the few celebrities encountered in the Comic Series. *Tyreese revealed that he was a fan of the Minnesota Vikings football team. *Tyreese is one of the playable characters in The Walking Dead Board Game. *Tyreese is one of the few characters Robert Kirkman misses and regrets killing. **Kirkman about Tyreese's death in Letter Hacks: "Tyreese has been one of my favorite characters in the book for a long time. I'm just as sorry to see him go as, I'm sure, a lot of you reading this are...While some deaths in this series are very spur of the moment actions that I try not to think through (because it makes things more spontaneous, like real life) Tyreese's death has been planned almost since his introduction. It's always been something I've known about and have been working toward. It will have great impact on the series and well, frankly...nobody lives forever in this book. Nobody. So these things will continue to happen for the duration of the series. Characters have to die...that's just how the book works. So while I will miss Tyreese, I have the luxury of knowing what's ahead for the rest of the crew in this book, and so I know things will be okay. So, uh...don't flip out." External links Navigation Category:Brutes Category:Military Category:In Love Category:Neutral Good Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Male Category:Fighter Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Loyal Category:Guardians Category:Suicidal Category:Siblings Category:Pure Good Category:Leaders Category:Right-Hand Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Deceased Category:Nemesis Category:Honorable Category:Merciful Category:Tragic Category:Nurturer Category:Protectors Category:Adaptational Heroism Category:Berserkers Category:Posthumous Category:Martyr Category:The Walking Dead Heroes Category:Undead Category:Image Heroes